The Replacement
by xamy98x
Summary: When Rizzoli & Isles turn up to a regular crime scene, the last thing they expect to see is the victim: Suzie Chang. The mystery surrounding who killed her, why she was killed, and did her replacement have a part to play? Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starting a multi-chapter fic, my first for the Rizzoli and Isles fandom! Shall simultaneously upload this to Wattpad, as I use both sites and want to see where this goes through both mediums. Not sure where this will end - all constructive criticism appreciated :D**

CRASH!

The shattering of the lampshade echoed around the room as the pair struggled, neither unable to overcome the brute strength of the other. Punches and bruises were given freely as both felt the wanton desire to win. Neither was going to give up.

Until a split second allowed one of them to wrestle his small, sharp blade free and, seeing the fear shining in his opponents eyes, he plunged the knife into her torso, and watched as she fell to the floor with a thud, giving a helpless groan as blood began to flow out of the wound. He removed the knife, returning it to his belt, and walked out of the door as nonchalantly as a murderer could.

And everything went black...

***10 hours later***

Amelia Raine stepped through the doors of the Boston Police Department Headquarters, the hustle and bustle of life itself invading her senses as she navigated her way around the complex maze of people. Checking her watch, she realised that she was 15 minutes early from starting her new job as the BPDs Senior Criminalist, assisting the legendary Dr Maura Isles in her work as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. This was it: the dream. And Amelia was determined to live it to the full.

Catching sight of a sign for the BPD café, Amelia plonked herself at a formica-top table - sure, it was basic, but she couldn't help being drawn in by the warm smile of an older woman on the other side of the room.

Angela Rizzoli smiled as she approached the young girl, a new face at the café. Her appearance wasn't customary of American women: a flowing, white blouse that fell just beyond her waist, a black waistcoat, black skinny jeans, and a pair of old, worn black leather brogues, topped by her waistlength jet black hair, the underlayer dyed a brilliant purple only visible when the girl swished her hair. Despite this, Angela never faltered as she approached the new face in the café.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get ya?"

Amelia looked up, startled at the forwardness of the woman. A small smile appeared as she responded.

"Erm, just a coffee, thanks? I've only got a few minutes until I need to be somewhere" Amelia said, trailing off...

"Of course," Angela smiled. "Dispenser's in the corner. Although you must come back for my special bunny pancakes, with a side of bacon or fruit salad, later on!"

"Sure will," Amelia replied as she filled her cup with the steaming liquid.

As she sat back down, the older woman struck up conversation with her once again. "I'm Angela, by the way, and I run the café here. That's a very pretty necklace," Angela began, pointing to the black choker on Amelia's neck, a small pendant hanging on it. "What's the figure of?"

"Oh, this?" She said, pointing to the pendant. "It's a bustier of one of my all time heroes - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle..."

"A brilliant Physician" noted one voice behind Amelia.

"Who wrote the Sherlock Holmes mysteries!" exclaimed the other.

Amelia turned around to see the face of her new boss, Dr Isles, and her best friend, the famous Detective Jane Rizzoli, standing behind her.

"You must be Amelia, my new Senior Criminalist. I'm so looking forward to you heading up my team of forensic specialists." said Maura, just a hint of excitement in her voice, as she extened her hand to the seated woman. "Doctor Isles. This is my "partner-in-crime" - if you'll excuse the pun - Detective Rizzoli. You'll be working very closely with the Homicide Department of the BPD." Isles finished, as Rizzoli repeated the gesture.

Amelia shook the proffered hands. "I'm looking foward to working with you both too!" She was unable to contain her excitement at finally getting to meet her boss.

"Well then, shall we head down to my offic-"

Maura was cut off by the synchronised ringing of both hers and Jane's phones.

"Rizzoli" "Isles" came together, as always.

"That was Dispatch, we've got a body on the North side." Rizzoli said, grabbing her keys and coffee before practically dragging Isles out of the door.

"I'll have to catch you later - a busier day than I planned..." Maura threw the apology over her shoulder as she dashed with Jane to the next crime scene.

An involuntary smile crept over Amelia's lips. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Chapter had a fit, reuploaded!*****

**A/N: I don't know anything about crime scenes or investigating, so I've kinda just rolled with my imagination. Also the show doesn't include much about Suzie's life (other than she's a nudist), so I've had to make up or guess (tut tut!) some of the details about her life, but this is Fanfiction, so we're allowed ;) More below :)**

"One body, female, approximately 25-35 years old, no signs of forced entry" The EMT informed Rizzoli and Isles as they ducked under the yellow tape and made their way to the crime scene.

"First job is to identify the body - better get Nina to start searchin-" Jane faltered as Maura and her glanced down at the floor, and took in just who the victim was.

"No," Maura almost whispered in shock. "It can't be..."

"I'm afraid it is," Jane said aloud as she was handed the ID that wiped away any doubt.

The body on the floor was Maura's former Senior Criminalist: Suzie Chang.

Maura quickly exited the apartment, Jane hastily followedbher. It wasn't until they reached an empty stairwell away from the hustle and bustle of the crime scene that Maura allowed the great, heaving sobs she'd been holding in escape, echoing around the hall as Jane put her arms around Maura and held her tightly, the warmth of the gesture spread through her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jane whispered to Maura: "Would you like me to get someone else to do your job? You don't have to do this one..." she trailed off, her small smile bringing a little comfort to the shorter woman.

"No, no!" Maura spoke quickly. "I need to do this - I owe her this much, to find out who did this to her, and why. Plus I don't think Suzie would ever forgive me if I let Dr Popov or, heaven forbid, Dr Pike conduct her autopsy..." she finished with a small laugh.

"Come on then," said Jane. "Let's get this over with." she said Maura dried her tear-stained face and both women walked back into the crime scene, the same swagger they started the day off with slowly returning.

***Later in the Precinct***

Detective Vince Korsak, Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Nina Holiday gathered around the white board Rizzoli had been filling with various photographs and hand-written notes complied from the inital investigation.

"Right, okay," Cavanaugh began. "Suzie Chang was one of us, so this case is held dear to many people around the BPD. Let that drive us to ascertain exactly what happened here."

Rizzoli took a deep breath, and then continued after her boss. "Suzie Chang," she began, slapping a picture on the left-hand side of the board. "29. Estimated time of death: midnight to when the 911 call came in just before 9:00am this morning - we'll know more after the autopsy, however inital investigations show signs of a struggle so we're treating this as suspicious. Former employee of the Chief MEs Office here at the BPD as Senior Criminalist. Worked closely with Doctor Isles - we'll need a full statement from Maura. Born and raised in Boston, father deceased but Mother is still alive - Korsak can I send you to do that? Nina, I need you on phone, computer, CCTV etc - who called her before she died. There was no sign of forced entry - someone let themself in, or-"

"She knew them, and let them in herself." Korsak finished, his years of experience shining through.

"Okay people, lets roll." Rizzoli finished, as everyone got to work. In turn, she left the room and, watching the button light up, she impatiently tapped her foot as the elevator made its way up. Her first task was to visit Maura.

Jane entered the morgue just as Maura was stitching up the Y-incision, indicating the autopsy was over. Her face still grave, Isles picked up the clipboard on the side, and approached Jane.

"One stab wound to the abdomen, the loss of blood from said wound indicates it killed her. The angle of the wound shows she couldn't have stabbed herself - someone else stabbed her. No other external injuries, aside from external bruising consistent with a struggle. Apart from that, nothing to suggest any ill health of the victim," Maura took a deep breath, composing herself, before continuing: "Samples are at the lab to check for anything I've missed, but I think it's safe to say Suzie Chang didn't kill herself, and I'm ruling the death suspicious. We'll know more tomorrow when the lab are finished." She finished, as the pair made their way to Maura's office. Jane closed the door, blocking the outside world out, and turned to face Maura.

"You've done a brilliant job there, Maura," she began, meeting the quivering, hazel eyes in front of her. "And now, we wait. Let's go home, get you rested, the days been a long one."

Maura sighed heavily as the tears began to flow, once again finding herself in the warm embrace of the taller woman.

"We will catch who did this to her, won't we?" Maura asked quietly, her voice unsure.

"I'm certain we will." Jane replied, the strength of her response betraying her own doubts.

"You're the best girlfriend I could have. I love you, Jane. I can't wait to tell everyone we're together." Maura finished as the two held on to each other, never letting go...

**A/N 2: And you guessed it...RIZZLES! Sorry, but I ship them too hard, and whem ccecilis brought it up, I felt the need to set the ball rolling :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites - means a lot :D**

"Aaargh!" Amelia, or Senior Criminalist Raine as she now was, screamed as she tripped over the leg of the chair that had been carelessly left in the middle of the Homicide Department room, and landed, face first, on the worn carpet, the file of papers in her hand scattered across the room.

The detectives around erupted in laughter, just as Rizzoli walked into the room, scowling.

"Assholes." She said as she helped Amelia gather the debris of her accident. "Any normal set of people would come and help." Rizzoli rolled her eyes, handing the file to Amelia.

"Actually, it's for you." Amelia said as she handed the file back to the detective. "I don't have email yet, so brought it up in person. Wouldn't bother reading it though. Nothing out of the ordinary - no alcohol or drugs in her system, wasn't on any medication, final meal was a healthy grilled chicken breast with a leafy green salad, no DNA on her body other than her own - we're still under the impression it was suspicious? But I can confirm the time of death was approximately 12:05am, so that may narrow your search."

"No fancy medical or Chemistry terms. I like you." Jane said with a half-smile. "The MEs team don't seem to understand how much I hated AP Chemistry." She joked.

"Know the feeling - GCSE was as dull as ditchwater. A Level was better though." Amelia sympathised.

"GCS-whats?" Jane asked, confusion filling her expression.

"In case you haven't guessed already from the accent, I'm not American, I'm British." Amelia answered quickly. "GCSEs are like the High School Diploma here, I think? English schools are 2 years ahead of America, so I left school at 16." She finished, slightly unsure of American culture.

"That explains a lot," Jane said. "I'll be honest and say you fit in pretty well here though. You been in the States long?"

"Since my final year at College, so nearly 7 years." Amelia replied. "Feels like forever though - wouldn't go back."

"Right, well I suppose we'd both better get back to work." Amelia finished. "Murder to solve and all that!"

"Right," Jane said, turning back to the murder board, report in hand. Now was time to take a statement from Suzie's former employer: Dr Isles.

***In a BPD conference room***

"I'm gonna do this one on the record, Maura." Jane said as she set up the recording equipment, and placed her notepad on the hard, wooden table in front of her. "I promise I'm not interrogating you, just this one may need to go as court evidence is all." She finished, smiling.

Suddenly, her tone turned serious, as she pressed the record button. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, interview relating to the suspicious death of Suzie Chang." She turned to Maura. "Please state your full name and occupation."

Maura took a deep breath, then began. "Doctor Maura Dorothea Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Thank you." Jane continued. "Okay then, Doctor Isles, for exactly how long was the victim employed by you?"

"6 years, 2 months and 13 days - from September 2008 until last Tuesday. She came with an excellent reference." Maura responded, her fact retention evident.

Jane rolled her eyes just slightly, but couldn't help smile at how adorable her girlfriend's genius brain was. "Just over 6 years then. Why was her employment terminated?"

"It wasn't," Maura responded shortly. "Suzie handed me her letter of resignation, and asked it be implemented with immediate effect. She cited "needing new challenges" as her reasoning. Thought it was a bit suspicious, but there's nothing I could do to stop her. I advertised for her replacement immediately."

"That was pretty quick." Rizzoli noted.

"I can't work without a Senior Criminalist, the entire department would fall apart - I tried to get her to reconsider, but she was determined. Naturally I would've given her an excellent reference should she have required it." Isles stated matter-of-factly.

"You mentioned Suzie came with a pretty good reference - who gave this?" Was Rizzoli's next question.

"A Professor John Rayer, Head of Forensic and Chemical Sciences at Boston Cambridge University. I have worked with him before - Suzie had been taught by him as a Postgraduate student."

"Okay." Jane continued. "Did you know Suzie Chang on a personal level?"

"Not especially. I had seen her socially with my forensic team, played baseball and thrashed the Homicide Department," Both women laughed at the memory. "But never really outside of work. We got on well - everyone in the MEs office did -we just had our own separate lives outside of the workplace." Maura finished.

"Do you know anything about Suzie's relationships outside of work?" Jane pressed.

"As I didn't see her often socially, not really. I know she had been romantically involved with one of the METs, but I couldn't tell you the status of that." Maura answered.

"Okay, finally, in the weeks prior to her death, did you notice anything unusual about Suzie's behaviour?" Was Jane's final question.

"No...actually yes," Jane perked up at this. "The Monday before she resigned, she came into work late, with no prior warning or explanation. Traffic wasn't an issue, and Suzie was always punctual. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it was unusual. She did seem a little stressed too, but I put that down to her being late." Maura finished.

"Okay, thank you Doctor Isles. Interview finished." Jane said as she stopped the tape.

"Thanks for that, Maur," Jane smiled as the two women made there way out of the room.

"Oh," Jane began again. "You never told me your new Senior Criminalist was English?"

"Yes, not all people from England have accents like Casey," Maura said. "Senior Criminalist Raine went to Oxford University - very bright. Did her Postgraduate training under the same Professor as Suzie," Her voice faltered slightly, still not quite over the shock. "He was also one of Amelia's references." She finished as Jane walked into the Precinct, and Maura went back downstairs to the morgue.

"Go through everything." Jane commanded shortly. "Find out why Chang was late for work, and what distressed her on Monday."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Rizzoli exclaimed.

"Nothing." Korsak repeated. "House to house, interviews with neighbours, places she frequented came up with nothing."

"At all?" Jane questioned, not quite ready to admit her investigation was hitting a dead end. She hadn't felt like this since the day Maura was accused of murder - this was one case Rizzoli simply couldn't let run cold.

"Everyone said the same thing: Suzie kept to herself - polite, friendly enough to everyone but kept to herself and didn't really socialise. Always working - didn't own a car, flat was nice enough but not in a desirable area, didn't have a huge savings pot at the bank, lived comfortably but not beyond her means. Her life was in the MEs department."

"Which makes her quitting even more strange," Jane noted. "We're still awaiting computer and mobile analysis - specialist lab is completely backed up with terror suspects, so we've fallen way down the priority list. That should hopefully be with us by the end of the day. She didn't even have a landline - or, at least, one that the telecom company knows about. Why the hell did she resign? It doesn't make sense." she groaned - they weren't getting anywhere.

"I do feel bad," said Korsak. "I mean, we always spent our time moaning at the lab for not getting things to us fast enough - they can only go as fast as their equipment, and I never realised the poor woman spent more time at the BPD than we did."

"Yeah...hang on," Rizzoli continued, as an idea hit her. "Yo Holiday!" she called to Nina, busy going over CCTV footage from around Suzie's apartment. "How good are you at hacking Facebook?"

Nina shrugged. "Bit of a pro. Let me at your computer then."

As Nina began to type in hack the homepage, Korsak, slightly confused, asked: "Why can't we just search for her profile through one of ours?"

"You have Facebook?!" Jane asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm too old, but I'm sure you kids do," he said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Because we can only see what she made public, or even if we go through Maura's, it'll only be what her "friends" can see." Jane explained. "This way, we can look at her messages and personal activity. We could get a warrant for the website, but the social networks get a bit funny if you do it too often."

"Oh, okay." Korsak said, just as Suzie's profile flashed up on the monitor.

"Even her profile picture is at the lab," Jane noted, as they scrolled through. Her cover photo was taken at the Homicide/Lab baseball game, celebrating their victory. "But nothing unusual here - no hate messages or anything. Let's look at her friends list."

"Work colleagues, fellow alumini from College, a couple of family members...no-one sticks out here either." Korsak added.

"Another dead end...oh wait!" Jane said suddenly. "Stop there. That's the new Senior Criminalist - she knew Suzie. I didn't know she knew her. Have they got mutual friends?"

"Yeah," Nina added. "Loads. All BCU alumini."

"They went to school together." Jane said as she headed out of the squad room and down to the lab...

**A/N: Sorry about the length of this chapter, and the wait** - **I've been placed on my Head of College's "hit list" due to** **a really crappy school report, so I'll update as often as** **I** **can, but school is becoming** **a nightmare! Sorry** xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you know Suzie Chang?"

A frown formed on Amelia's face as she considered the question thrown at her as Detective Rizzoli cleared the lab with her determined stare. It didn't take long for Amelia to realise that she was potentially in a lot of trouble, and it was only her 3rd day working in the MEs Office.

"I don't know - I'm not aware that I did know her?" she replied, uncertainty in her voice.

"You do know her - you're friends on Facebook, and you both gave the same tutor at BCU as your reference when applying for the same job at the same place. I don't believe in coincidences." Rizzoli finished, the fire in her voice. Jane wasn't going to leave the lab without answers.

"You mean she knew Professor Rayer? I went to University in England - I can only think we were on the same postgraduate course in 'Applications of Forensic Science' but I don't remember her being on the course in the same year as me - I certainly didn't know her. Facebook ain't exactly reliable..." Amelia added.

"Are you sure?" Jane said, determined to press for answers. "Think, Raine, when and why did you add her? You must have known her at some point. Sit, think, and get back to me when you remember how you met our victim." She finished, turning on her heels, and walking back through the corridor, leaving Amelia bewildered and quite unsure how she became a suspect in murder inquiry 3 days into her new job.

***Back in the squad room***

"She killed her for her job?" Jane said, disdain evident in her voice.

"People have killed for less..." Korsak noted, shrugging at Jane.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what happened. Lets consider the facts here. Senior Criminalist Raine graduated top of her class," Jane said, trying to hold her frustration back.

"-so did Suzie Chang." Korsak added.

"And they both knew each other at some point in time, probably on the same postgrad course, but Amelia doesn't remember when that was..." Jane continued.

"Amelia? First name terms already?" Korsak teased slightly.

"Enough old man - she's nice, I like her and everything, and I'm not convinced she has anything to do with this..." Jane trailed off.

"Oh, well, whatever you say, just don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Korsak warned.

Jane rolled her eyes. "But seriously - it isn't exactly the sort of thing you'd kill someone over. She got the job before Suzie was murdered - why would you then kill them? Surely it'd cause more problems than it solves?"

"To make absolutely certain?" Korsak interjected, unable to quite let the theory be dismissed.

Just then, a figure burst through the doors of the squad room.

"I know why I have her on Facebook!" Amelia almost exclaimed.

"Go on?" Jane said, her voice neutral.

"Suzie Chang wasn't in my class at BCU - she was in the year above. The first and second years had to team up in pairs to conduct a research project, and Suzie was my partner: "Use of mass spectrometry in clothes fibres" was the title. It took 9 days, and we scored highly on it. I've got a copy for you."

"Thanks - thrilling reading this'll make. What was it I was saying about AP Chemistry and the MEs Office?" Jane said dryly, making Amelia giggle.

"I'll let you get on then." Amelia finished as she walked, slower this time, back to the elevator.

Korsak turned around, to see Jane studying the paper. "I'm sure someone will translate that for you!" Korsak joked, as Jane stared at a particular point.

"Marked by - surprise, surprise - Professor John Rayer. Y'anno, his name just keeps on cropping up - I think we ought to pay him a visit." Jane finished as she grabbed her jacket and keys, heading with Korsak for the exit. The more they dug into this investigation, the more embroiled their new Senior Criminalist became in the murder of her predecessor.

**A/N: Well, this one was slightly quicker! Thanks for the nice comments/reviews - it means a lot, and I try to respond to them all. Any queries or suggestions etc, please don't hesitate to message me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Had a few problems with this - should be fixed now :)**

"Beep Beep. Beep Beep."

Just as he and Rizzoli left the BPD for their next interview, Korsak's phone buzzed.

"Nina thinks she may have found something in the CCTV. One of us should go back..." he said.

Rizzoli dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. "You go. I'll get Maura to come with me."

"Okay." Korsak replied. Out of earshot of Jane, he muttered with a smirk "Oh, I bet you will!"

***In Maura's Prius***

"Remind me again why you're driving?" Jane huffed, slumping in the passenger seat.

"I am an acquaintance of Professor Rayer, I am a well-known face at BCU, I have a permit that means we can park closer, and you aren't insured to drive my car." Maura stated, a small smile creeping over her lips.

"Oh, you're just lovin' this, aren't you?!" Jane continued, slightly outraged. "Think it's about time I go on your insurance. I'm obviously a much better driver than you."

"In your dreams, Rizzoli," Maura laughed. "We both have equal driving proficiency as we both hold American driving licences. Also, how many cars have you written off in the past couple of years?" she finished, triumphant.

"Excuse me?!" Jane snorted, unimpressed. "My job is WAY more dangerous than yours, so naturally accidents will happen. Plus the last time was so not my fault, that psycho yoga lot locked us in a park and tried to drown us. We nearly died listening to YoYo Mama. I couldn't have lived with the humiliation." she added, her trademark eyeroll emphasising her point.

"Anyway," Maura continued. "Don't you think joint utilities is a little too domesticated for us? I mean, your Mother doesn't know about us yet..." Maura trailed off.

"Look," Jane sighed, struggling to find the right words. "When this case is over, at Sunday dinner, we'll tell everyone together. A lot's happened in the past year..." she paused, recalling the memories. "With both Frost and Chang gone, things have been a bit on edge recently, I think a bit of happy news would make things brighter for everyone. I'm so proud to be your girlfriend, Maura. I just wanna let Suzie rest in peace first." Jane finished, as Maura linked their hands above the console.

"We're here." Maura motioned to the Faculty of Forensic and Pathological Science building. "We'll finish this later." She said as she gently kissed Jane's lips, opened the door, and the pair headed to the tall, imposing, sandstone building together.

***Professor Rayer's Office***

"Maura!" Rayer exclaimed, surprised to see who his visitor was. "After another teaching post here?"

Professor John Rayer was a tall, dark-haired man in his early 50s, dressed smartly in a grey suit and tie, his hair combed back. His teeth shone white as he smiled, unnerving Jane slightly as she entered the room.

Maura smiled. "Ah, I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, John."

"Oh, dear." He said, frowning slightly. "Is this about the reference you requested last week?"

"Somewhat," Jane interjected. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, BPD Homicide Department. I have a few questions for you regarding the death of Suzie Chang."

"Yes, I heard about that. Just awful - she was a brilliant student, very bright, would've excelled in any field. Such a tragedy. I'm afraid I don't know how much I can help you though, it's been a while since she was a student under me." He finished, his face grave.

"Well, I just want to pick your brains a bit." Jane said, her tone relaxed. "Can you remember what Suzie Chang was like as a student?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Rayer sighed before he responded. "Quiet, hardworking, studious, nice enough but didn't really socialise, pretty much kept herself-"

"-to herself, yup that's the party line." Jane said evenly. "Do you remember a specific paper she did, a paired project with one of the first years?"

"Erm, as a matter of fact I do." He said, and Jane straightened up. "Are you referring to the project on mass spectrometry with, oh, who was it? Amelia Raine? A high quality and well-written piece of research, I use it as an example to my current students." He finished.

Jane nodded. "Do you remember how the women worked together, any problems?"

"No." Rayer replied bluntly. "None at all - Chang was introverted and quiet, Raine was more outgoing with an...interesting...sense of style, but they worked well and produced a fantastic piece of work. Both were top of their respective classes. Why are you asking me about this?" He said, puzzled. "Has Amelia done something wrong?"

"Nope, it just came up is all. So you're happy with the judgement that they're both good characters?" Jane finished.

"Yes. I hope Amelia is okay, I only wrote her reference for you, Maura, in this last week." Rayer said, preferring to address the Medical Examiner. "It's interesting how they've both had the job." He wondered.

"Yeah, well thank you for your time, Professor Rayer." Jane smiled as she shook his hand. Maura did the same.

"Pleasure. We must catch up properly sometime, Maura." He smiled at Maura.

"Yes, yes we must." Maura responded weakly, following Jane out of the office.

When they got back to the Prius, Jane quickly turned to Maura. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"What? NO!" Maura exclaimed in horror.

Jane shrugged. "He just seemed your type is all. In a Dennis Rockmund sort of way."

"Ugh. Never Jane, besides, you haven't heard him lecture on compound analysis. There's only so far a woman can go to fulfil her biological needs." Maura said in all seriousness.

Jane looked at her girlfriend, and they both burst out laughing.

"Good." Jane said. "Don't think I could forgive you if you said yes..."

Maura swatted Jane's arm as they drove back to the BPD. The visit to the Professor hadn't told them anything they didn't already know - hopefully Korsak and Nina had better luck back in the Precinct.


End file.
